


Wedding blues

by Vander38



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vander38/pseuds/Vander38
Summary: They say it's bad luck to see the bride before a wedding, but Sera doesn't care about that.
Relationships: Female Cadash/Sera (Dragon Age), Female Inquisitor/Sera (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 4





	Wedding blues

Damn this friggin door’s loud.

Should’a taken the window.

Bloody dress.

Looks nice though.

I can just see her silhouette on the balcony as I walk closer.

“Hey you.” I say and she jumps.

“Sera! You shouldn’t be here.” She says loudly but without real anger.

“Why?” I challenge her.

“Bad luck.” She says.

“Nah, it’s fine.” I say, standing close next to her.

There is a nice quiet and then she holds my hand as we watch out the palace balcony.

“You okay?” She asks.

“Course, you’re here.” I say.

“You?” I ask.

She doesn’t answer for a moment so I look down at her.

“Mal?” I say.

“Nervous.” She admits in a small voice.

She’s lying.

I know it and she knows I know.

I crouch low, not caring about ruining the dress.

I take both her hands in mine, feeling the slight flinch.

“I know Mal.” I say softly, looking into those deep blue/green eyes.

It’s nicer than looking at the hand, even in the glove.

She hasn’t said anything.

But I know.

“Sorry to put a damper on your day.” She says with a small watery smile.

“Just a day Mal.” I say.

“I just, I want things to go right for you Sera.” She says softly.

“So long as we get married then they will.” I say easily.

“Yeah.” Then there is a long silence.

“We’re gonna get married.” I say, grinning as she smiles.

I stroke her cheek, just below that puckered brand.

“I love you!” I say.

Sayitsayitsayitsayitsayit!

I know she does.

It’s just.

I need to hear it sometimes.

She does say it, when we’re alone, you know, really alone.

Or when she thinks I’m asleep.

“I love you Sera.” She says firmly.

My lips meet hers.

There is a comfortable quiet.

“You know you have to say that in public.” I say and there is a horrified look in her eyes.

“Out loud in front of all our friends.” I tease.

“What have I done?” She says to herself.

“We’re gonna have to kiss.” I say sing-song.

“Sera!” She says.

“In front of everyone.” I say.

I probably shouldn’t be enjoying winding her up like this.

“You’re not helping with nerves.” She says, half panicked.

“With tongue!” I add with a laugh.

“I can still run away!” She says and I just smile.

“Yeah you can, but you won’t.” I say more kindly.

“I know I won’t.” She says, slightly annoyed.

“Don’t want you to marry Cass.” She adds with a smirk.

“That’s not how it works apparently. I say gently.

There is a comfortable silence.

“I do love you Sera.” She says suddenly.

“I love you Mal.”


End file.
